The power of healing
by siobhanthetimelady
Summary: As Ahsoka and Anakin go to planet manaan to find and bring back kolto, a healing liquid, they encounter droids and general greivous. too soon must the healing liquid be used on the jedi, but on whom?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As Ashoka ignited her green lightsaber, the droid in front of her began shooting at her, but she turned with her back to it and dispatched it quickly with a backwards jab and then in the same movement, thrust her lightsaber into the droid in front of her. 'Good work Snips, you carried that off well' said her master Anakin Skywalker, watching from the side of the training ring.

'Well, I did learn from the best!' she replied, turning off her lightsaber. She made her way over to the sideline where Anakin was standing, leaning against a wall. He had been teaching her some new moves with the lightsaber, which she was adapting to well.

'Now, I want you to try this...' started Anakin 'Hello! I see you using your free time well' interrupted a voice. Anakin turned around to see Obi wan walking up to them both.

'Master Kenobi' said Ashoka, bowing to him 'Master Anakin was just teaching me how to double thrust, it's a great technique for multiple attacks' she said, gesturing to the two training droids on the floor.

'And it's a great way for her not to use the shien grip' Anakin said in an undertone to Obi wan, he nodded in agreement. Though the grip was good for defence, it did not have as many uses attacking. They had both been trying to teach her more moves without using it, though they still let her use it. It still has its uses sometimes.

'I was just coming up to tell you both that there has been a mission assigned to you both, this one is on the planet Manaan. Your job is to collect the healing liquid, Kolto.' Obi Wan said 'The trouble is that on that planet, we have received intelligence that droids are doing the same to sell in the outer reaches planets for funds.'

'But, why Kolto? I thought Bacta was what everyone used, its better isn't it?' Queried Ashoka 'why do we have to get Kolto?'

'I'm guessing it's because 1. We don't want the droids getting more funds and 2. Because Bacta is in such demand, getting Kolto might help for less serious injuries, so as not to waste Bacta?' Said Anakin.

'Very good Anakin, You two will be heading out as soon as you're ready, oh, and don't forget wetsuits!' Obi Wan said as he walked away back to the temple.

'Wet suits, great, I'm not wearing a wet-suit Sky-guy, I'll look like an idiot!' said Ashoka angrily to Anakin.

'No wet-suit snips? You do know the planet don't you?' he smirked at her

'Yes, yes, I know, a planet covered in water with what, no islands except man-made platforms? Mostly fish for inhabitants, I know the planet master, I studied it in my training, but that's not the point' she said

'I think he was joking, come on snips. I hope you can swim, because we're going to get very wet' Anakin said, as they both walked towards _the twilight _to get the full briefing from captain Rex.


	2. Chapter 2

Right, the second chapter now, thanks for the reviews of my last one! Especially seeing as though I barely know anything about star wars lol, and thanks to TheMacUnleashed JediWolfMaster, ill spell it correctly this time :D and reka1207, ill make sure to spell check it thoroughly this time lol

**Chapter 2**

The Twilight exited out of hyperspace to give the passengers a view of the planet Manaara, its seemingly blue expanse covering the whole planet through snowy white clouds filling the sky.

'Well, here we are' said Anakin 'pilot, fly down and see if there are any landing platforms down there. Preferably without any droids, if you will' he said as an afterthought

'I thought droids can't get wet?' said a confused Ahsoka

'Quite right my young padawan, they would either rust or short circuit, But be mindful, they do have shields going all the way round the sides of the platforms in case any of them fell in, they would just be caught and not get wet. And when it rains, they just go inside their hangers. But hopefully, we should find one that has been abandoned, either they have collected all the Kolto or there wasn't enough to bother with' replied Anakin 'Any stores will have already been exhausted, but the droids will be close to the Hrakert Rift near the floating Ahto city because that's where the progenitor lives, which in turn makes Kolto. They send human slaves down to collect the fish and get the Kolto, and then sell it to anyone with credits'

They glided down to the planet then started skimming the surface, looking for somewhere to land. Looking out the window, Ahsoka saw lots of types of fish and water plants, but nowhere to land, or any humans, droids or any Selkath, the natives of the planet.

'We are sure this place is inhabited with more than fish aren't we?' she asked Anakin

'We aren't positive, but we have detected life forms and droids here, and it would be better if we weren't disturbed by anything' he replied back, also looking out of a window 'we should be close to something now; we've been here for ages'

'There sir!' said captain Rex pointing out the front window at a glint of metal just coming towards them on the horizon

'very good Rex, get your men and ready the supplies and containers' Commanded Anakin back to him, moving to get a better look at the platform, which was roughly the size of a imperial star destroyer 'what did I tell you snips, I knew we'd come to something soon! And its looks empty as well' Ahsoka rolled her eyes at his over-confidence 'don't forget we have to collect Kolto, not fight droids. Though if any did come along, a little fight wouldn't go amiss' she grinned mischievously

'Keep your mind on the mission snips, we won't be long here, just collect the Kolto and get back, the republic needs this stuff' said Anakin, putting on his Jedi robe and shouldering a backpack. Ahsoka copied his actions, getting her own backpack.

They landed The Twilight and they descended onto the ground, igniting their lightsabers as they did so in case there were any droids that were hiding from them. They did a quick scout around the area but there was nothing to be seen. As they went back to The Twilight they were silent in their own thoughts, thinking about this planet of so much water yet so little life.

'We've finished checking the area Rex, nothing so far. Let's go collect this Kolto then, the sooner we get it, the better, this planet makes me uneasy somehow' said Anakin, looking around 'yes sir, come on men, let's go!' replied Captain Rex giving out orders for his men to gather up their packs that carry the Kolto and any underwater breathing equipment they may need.

They set off towards the main building on the platform, looking for the medic bay. Anakin looked round when they reached the entrance, there were two possible ways to get into the building 'We're going to have to separate, I'll go to the right with Rex and others, you Ahsoka, take the left and take some soldiers with you. If either of us find the Kolto, then use the comms to contact us. See you soon' he said to Ahsoka, moving down the right corridor, Rex and other clones falling in behind them. 'Let's go guys' said Ahsoka running down the left corridor with her lightsaber in hand.

After running through endless corridors, the first thing of interest was an assassin droid, de-activated, slumped on the far wall of a room 'Wonder when that thing was last in action' she thought to herself, walking out of the room after making sure that the droid was properly de-activated, and keeping on going down the corridor looking for any signs of a medic bay. What she didn't notice was that there was something else in the room with the droid, a little creature, unnoticed by her, that was too small to do any bother, but big enough to accidently press a button on the side of the droid, turning on its lights and making it move its head towards the door....

Anakin was checking all the rooms when he finally found it, a white, clean-looking room with numerous beds on the walls and various other equipment meant for droids repair. The good sign was is that the room looked like it had been out of use for a good few months, bad sign was is that the cupboards and shelves were completely empty of anything, including Kolto.

'Well isn't this great, Ahsoka?' He said, turning on his communicator to find her 'yes?' she replied appearing on his wrist 'I've found the medic bay, but everything's been cleaned out, looks like it has for quite a while, we'll meet up at the entrance and see if there are anymore platforms around the area devoid of droids' he said to her 'I don't like all this sneaking around' she said 'why can't we just go and fight a platform? So what if there's a few droids on it' 'because, my young padawan, there would also be the Kolto collectors, forced into work by the droids and there is a chance that they would get caught in the crossfire. No, if we have to attack, it needs to be planned out properly with a lot more detail than just barging in. Go to the entrance and I will meet you there. Skywalker out.' He said turning to go out the room and heading towards the entrance 'She's right sir, what if we don't find any platforms that have Kolto and no droids, would we have to claim one?' Rex said to him through his helmet

'I'm not sure Rex, let's just get back to the ship and work this one out.'

Ahsoka turned her communicator off and started walking towards the entrance. She passed by the room that had the droid in it, she looked in, looked past then looked in again, the droid was missing. She ignited her lightsaber telling the clones to be on guard and started running towards the entrance, luckily, it was not far away and it wasn't long before she saw master Anakin standing in the doorway. He noticed something wrong immediately 'what is it Ahsoka?' he asked, pulling out his own lightsaber and igniting it also 'Assassin droid, there was one in a room back there, and when I walked past the room again it had gone! It must have been activated somehow as it sure wasn't when I last saw it' said Ahsoka breathlessly

'Right, lets scout around look for this droid, if it's a rouge one, then it's not as much of a worry, though if it's being controlled by someone.....lead the way Ahsoka, Rex, take your men and go down there' he said, pointing 'but be wary, assassin droids aren't called that for nothing'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They moved swiftly and silently through the corridors, each looking either side of them 'I knew there was something about this place, I just couldn't put my finger on it' Whispered Anakin to Ahsoka

'I know master, let's just find this droid and get out of here. There's something else on this platform, something we've missed, I'm sure of it. Another being' said Ahsoka, peering into a darkened room 'Master! Over here!' she suddenly shouted to him, he turned back and looked where she was pointing 'the dust has been disturbed recently see! On the floor, looks like a type of footprint, but different. Like a humanoid droid, but the one we saw wasn't like that. It had wheels on the bottom, but look no wheel marks'

'Yes, but then who's are these?' Anakin said

Suddenly, in the darkness, they heard the noise of a lightsaber being ignited and they saw a red line of it, highlighting the features of one they knew well.

General Grievous.

He was looking directly at them and then something turned on a light and they saw that they were in some kind of arms room, empty gun racks lined the walls and discarded brackets on the floor. Everywhere was covered in dust except for the unusual prints on the floor leading directly to Grievous. Both Anakin and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers and prepared to fight him. 'Ha! Foolish Jedi, you didn't think I came alone did you?!' Grievous said menacingly gesturing to his sides, all at once, battle droids came out of the shadows and started firing at the two Jedi, they started blocking their attacks, killing some by making the blaster beams bounce back at the droids, hitting them. Grievous walked round the perimeter of the fight, unnoticed by Anakin and Ahsoka, who were distracted by the droids, until he was behind them and then he kicked at Ahsoka who was directly in front of him. She landed a good few yards away, she sat up, rubbing her back and turned towards the cyborg. 'You ok there snips?' said Anakin, fighting with a droid 'never better' she replied stabbing furiously at Grievous with her lightsaber, seeing this, he brought out his other two arms that also held lightsabers of past Jedi he had killed. Ahsoka felt a twinge of fear, last time he used all of his arms against her, he had beaten her. But this time she wasn't alone, she had Anakin with her, and together they would defeat him. She looked for him and saw that he was battling with a group of droids that had appeared from out of the corridor outside

_Looks like I'll have to keep him busy for a while _she thought 'You won't get away this time Grievous, I'll make sure of it' she said to him, circling him whilst getting a better grip on her lightsaber

'Foolish youngling, do you think you can defeat me?! Your protector is rather busy at the moment and I'm afraid that you will not beat me alone. Let's see how you have improved, if you have at all' He said back to her spinning his arms then taking a fighting stance

'You'd be surprised' She said, then she lunged at him, spinning her lightsaber and then ducking round him and turning to his back whilst making a slashing movement at him, which he parried easily, flicking his lightsaber at her wrist, she dodged the movement and rolled on the floor, moving to his other side attempting the same slashing movement which he blocked again, and when that didn't work, she tried to use the force against him, trying to push him into a wall but a droid had knocked into her from blocking a movement from Anakin which knocked her concentration , Grievous took this moment to knock her lightsaber out of her hands and then to grab it and throw it onto a corner. Now she was weapon less. She tried to dodge his movements with the lightsabers, but she felt a searing pain on her thigh and realised that he had got her and sliced through her clothing and skin. She fell onto one leg with the pain, that's when she saw Grievous coming for her, then she felt his metal hand grab her round the neck and lift her from the ground

'Master!' she managed to call out weakly before Grievous squeezed then all she saw was blackness.

Anakin, hearing her call, turned round to see her go limp In Grievous' hands 'Ahsoka!' he called to her, and getting no response, he quickly dispatched with the rest of the droids then went for Grievous who had put the unconscious Ahsoka on a levitating stretcher which he ordered a droid to take back to his ship, then turned to face Anakin, he felt a great rage inside of him at seeing Ahsoka taken away, he tried to go after her, but Grievous barred his way and he hoped that captain Rex would get back in time to rescue her, so he started fighting Grievous with a lot of slashing movements with his lightsaber, then flipping over his head to land on the other side and tried to stab him in the chest but Grievous blocked his stab and hit Anakin over the head with one of the lightsaber handles, knocking him unconscious.

Grievous chuckled evilly to himself, he had what he wanted. That padawan was going to wish she'd never tried to become a Jedi. He turned and headed towards his ship where everything was set to go and the youngling was in one of the shuttles cells, chained to the wall, still unconscious for now.

'Set co-ordinates for my ship' Grievous barked at the droid pilots, settling into a chair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the long wait, I've been getting terrible writers block lol, I wrote this chapter in college after getting some inspiration from my friend, I got my pad and jotted down the ideas. I've been fiddling about with this chapter so much, it nearly doesn't have any of the content that my original idea had. So here we go, thanks for the reviews and enjoy ******

**Chapter 4 **

The first thing Ahsoka noticed when she woke up (except for her sore neck) was that her hands were cuffed. Noticing this, she tried to release them using Force, but all she got back was an electric shock, she gasped in pain when the shocks went coursing through her body, she withdrew her power with a grimace and sat there panting for breath.

She heard a low chuckle from the doorway and she looked up to see General Grievous standing there, watching her struggle.

"Force activated handcuffs, you're not going anywhere anytime soon. In fact, you're not going anywhere at all" he smirked at her "Let's go, there's someone who wants to see you"

They started walking down a long corridor, whilst walking; Ahsoka noticed her lightsaber hanging from Grievous' belt and she thought about the force to get it back to her, but as soon as she thought about it, she remembered her handcuffs and she realised that it would be noticed _Wait till master Anakin gets here, then you'll regret this _she thought to herself. Grievous led her past many battalions of droids, she worried about the numbers she saw, but felt confident in Anakin.

He led her through a door into a darkened room in which Ahsoka couldn't see a thing, she felt him push her forward and, without her hands free to steady herself, she fell on the floor making her lose her breath. She tried to get up and she only managed to get to her knees as Grievous put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her down. She heard some low laughter from in front of her, and she looked up into the eyes of count Dooku.

"Anakin, Anakin! Wake up, we need you!"

Anakin woke up groggily upon hearing a voice he recognized, that's when he remembered that Grievous had Ahsoka. He sat up suddenly then had to lie down with a moan as the room spun around him from being hit in the head.

"You need to lie down Anakin, you need to rest to heal" Anakin turned his head and focused his eyes on the face of Obi-wan.

"Ahsoka...... " He managed to say before Obi-wan silenced him with a look

"Yes, Grievous still has her, at this moment in time; we are in hyperspace following the pattern of his ships engines. You're in the medical bay at the moment; you will have to stay until the medical droid says you're able to go"

But Anakin wouldn't hear it; he got up, slowly this time, and pushed the med-droid backwards and walked purposely out the room, wincing as his headache seemed to grow worse.

"Where are we heading anyway?" He asked "and how did I get here anyway?" looking towards obi-wan who was forced to admit defeat by making Anakin stay in bed.

"Captain Rex found you on the floor after he came looking for you because he heard the fight, he saw grievous take your ship and leave the dock but he was too late to be able to clock its known projectionaries so he scanned the engine wave-lengths and programmed them into the navi-computer, then he called a ship down from the nearest star destroyer, which happened to be the one I was on as I was sent to see how your mission was going, at this present moment in time, we are following the wave-lengths through hyperspace."

They had entered the bridge and they saw admiral Yularen looking over the navi-computer "Good timing Jedi, I'm glad to see you well General Skywalker. We're coming out of hyperspace now" he looked at the navi-computer again "Hoth! Why would he go to the Hoth system! There's not enough life on that ice cube to fill a space cruiser!"

"Smugglers and pirates use it as a base sometimes, being in the outer rim territories, it's not well known and very secretive, but I agree with you Admiral. Why would he go there?" Obi-Wan mused

"I don't care _why _he's there, we should be as well! For all we know, Ahsoka could be badly hurt, I'm not letting my padawan getting the brunt of my stupidity" Anakin turned angrily, towards the doors, ready to get into his speeder straight away, but he felt a hand on his shoulder restraining him

"We will in time Anakin, we need to formulate a plan and not dive in head first! We could be heading into a trap" Obi-Wan took on a softer tone "I'm worried about Ahsoka as well, but getting caught isn't going to help her. And this isn't any of your fault Anakin; Grievous just surprised you, that's all." He led Anakin away from the doors towards the controls and they started to formulate a plan

_Don't worry Ahsoka, we're coming_

"So this is the padawan of the chosen one" said Dooku, running his eyes over her, calculating her powers "a bit young, to be a padawan"

"For your information! Master Yoda himself chose me to be with Anakin, he obviously saw how good I am and thought I deserved a strong master!" Ahsoka retorted back angrily then gasping for breath as Grievous kicked her forward onto the floor

"No insolence, youngling, you're lucky Dooku wants you kept alive" he said to her, pulling her back up using one of her head tails

"yes, and unharmed!" Dooku said, silencing him "if we are to bargain with the Jedi for her life, then we need to make sure she hasn't been...spoiled"

"Bargain?" Ahsoka queried, she hoped Anakin wouldn't fall into the obvious trap, just for her "what kind of bargain?"

"As I'm being nice today and you'll know soon enough anyway, I might as well tell you. Grievous was on Manaan for what I suspect was the same reason you are; Bacta is becoming scarcer in this war. And though droids obviously do not need it, we can sell it to our allies to pay for more supplies, as I thought, your Master Skywalker took it from the stores, and rest assured we will be back there again to clean it out but you have a rather significant amount. Though we did not actually anticipate you being there, you arrived at a good time. We shall see how strong your Jedi are when threatened with your life for the liquid"

Ahsoka was feeling annoyed, and scared at the same time, she hoped that Anakin wouldn't try to rescue her; _we need that Kolto for the troopers_. So she had to figure a way out of this. "Are we actually going to land anywhere?" she asked

"We already have, whilst you were unconscious, we landed on the planet Hoth. It isn't a well known planet" he said, seeing her confused face "and is a pit stop for pirates and smugglers, we are here just in case our plan doesn't exactly go to, well, plan" he smiled menacingly "If the Jedi decide to act noble, we can always use the funds from the sale of you, I'm sure slaves are not uncommon in the outer-ring territories and you would fetch a handsome price"

Those words scared Ahsoka more than anything

-_Count? -_ came a voice from his communicator

"Yes?"

-_We are planning to use one of the abandoned caves to unload the supplies-_

"Very good commander. I think I'll need a warmer cloak" Dooku said

"Why?" Ahsoka asked "what kind of planet is this?"

"One you would be wise not to go outside in. You won't need a cloak. Use your Jedi powers to keep you warm" he smiled at her, though not in the nice way, and she wondered why he didn't use his powers as well.

They walked through the ship to the outside where Ahsoka gasped. She had never seen a world like the one she saw in front of her. Ice. It covered the planet completely; the horizon was not flat though, punctuated with a few mountains. But it was lifeless and Ahsoka knew she could not be able to escape from here; she wouldn't survive a minute out there.

Ahsoka grew cold as soon as she stepped outside, the wind was blowing a gale and snow hit her in all directions causing her to freeze to the bone.

She hoped that the droids would freeze in this weather and not be able to move, she tried to smile at this thought but found she couldn't make her face move properly as she was so cold. The group moved into the cave, Ahsoka, glad of some shelter, walked quicker but she couldn't rub her arms as her hands were still handcuffed.

"Take her to one of the holding cells" Dooku commanded then turned away towards one of the ante-chambers, Grievous following on behind. Two droids flanked her either side and led her down into one of the tunnels.

She wondered about the place and remembered that Dooku said it was abandoned so it must have been a smugglers cave at one point, with dungeons she noticed with a grimace as the droids led her to the first one and pushed her roughly inside, not bothering to undo her handcuffs. Though she was inside, it was still freezing and she tried to curl up as small as she could to keep warm.

_Hurry master! Please, hurry! _ She sent a wave of emotion through the force, trying to link with Anakin, but this caused her to weaken and have fatigue from the cold she had been trying to keep at bay _Hurry.......... _she thought before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

_Hurry....._

"Ahsoka!?" Anakin looked round widely, trying to find the source of her voice

"What is it Anakin?" asked Obi-Wan "what's the matter?"

"I swear I could hear Ahsoka's voice in my mind. Like she was calling to me, asking for help" Anakin said, trying to understand "I think she was calling me through the force. I think I can find her!" He said excitedly running towards the scanner.

They had landed on the planet and set up a small camp close to where they think Grievous had landed. They had sent out scouts to monitor the area and search for clue. Anakin stood by the scanner; they also had screens, showing them what the scouts could see.

"Rex! Can you see anything?" Anakin asked through his comm. link "can you see any shelters or ships? Caves? anything?"

" no sir, not yet" replied Rex, leader of one of the scouting teams "wait! I can see something I think, check your screens sir, you might be able to make it out better than I can"

The Jedi and admiral looked towards Rex's screen which showed what appeared to be a large, dark hole in the middle of the cliff. They could see various shapes flitting around the entrance.

"That's it! Rex, stay there and don't make a move until we arrive, keep your homing device on and we'll be there soon" Obi-Wan said, before moving to collect their cold weather gear from the ship. He threw Anakin's pack to him before shouldering his own, also collecting a box of medical supplies. Anakin, noticing this, grew more worried about what kind of condition Ahsoka might be in.

"Lets go"

_A/N-in my previous chapter, I don't know if anyone noticed, but I said that Grievous ignited a red lightsaber when in actual fact he only has Jedi sabres, green and blue. Sorry if anyone noticed! I'll be updating soon as I already have a plot in my mind and that is where it shall stay until I show it to the public! Thank you very much for reading_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I can sense her Obi-Wan, she is here, I know it" Anakin was all ready to storm the cave all by himself, but Obi-Wan, yet gain, had to restrain him

"There's no sense in getting killed Anakin. We need to confront Grievous together and let captain Rex take him men to look for Ahsoka" Obi-Wan turned towards Rex and told him the plan. Suddenly, there was a transmission coming through on the main hologram projector, and there appeared Count Dooku.

"Count Dooku, of course" Anakin growled

"Ah, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Master Anakin Skywalker, how pleased I am that you're finally here" he said "I think I have something of yours, Togruta, female, ring any bells?"

"If you have my padawan, prove it!" Anakin said to him not wanting to believe that Dooku had her

"I thought you might ask that, I'm afraid you can't see her at the moment, she's...indisposed at the moment, so I brought you her headdress" he held up what Anakin and Obi-Wan new to be her akul headdress "pretty isn't it, I took this from her very own head. It would be a waste for it not to be able to be put back in its rightful place wouldn't it?" he said suggestively to the Jedi

"What do you want Dooku" Obi-Wan said

"Well, for exchange of the padawan, I ask only for the Kolto that you took from Manaan. That's why we were there, to get it, but I'm afraid you got there first. Fair is fair, padawan for Kolto. You choose" he leant back crossing his arms, waiting for them to continue

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we don't have it. We tried to find some, but all we found were empty containers. You can't hold Ahsoka forever Dooku. We will find her, and we will take her" Anakin stated

"Well. You had your chance, I'm afraid we will have to dispose of the Togruta then, there are a few people living on this block of ice that would pay handsomely for a new slave girl, especially one so..Young, so much life ahead of her. Pity it will be the life of a slave" Dooku said, before turning off the hologram

"we have to get her back! I'm not letting her have that life, no way" Anakin said to Obi-Wan, fury etched all over his face

"yes I know, we'll pack up the gear, get the troops together and go find her" Obi-Wan replied, watching as Anakin nodded his head and stalk up to get the troops together _being a slave himself, I'm not surprised by his reaction. I hope we do find her, if we don't, Anakin would not be able to live with himself. _Shaking his head, Obi-Wan went off and gathered up the gear.

Once the supplies had been gathered up and the troops rallied, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Rex's company went towards the cave entrance, hiding behind snow flurries the Jedi made using the force.

"Find her Rex" Anakin commanded, letting the snow fall

"Yes sir, don't worry" Rex replied, his special team gathered, and raising their guns, they leapt towards the entrance, Obi-Wan and Anakin igniting their lightsabers.

Before the droids even noticed them, Anakin and Obi-Wan had already swung their lightsabers towards them and cut them in half, before thrusting towards the other droids who were unpacking boxes. Anakin saw Rex and 6 other troopers running towards a tunnel that went downwards and continued to destroy droids as he goes along, a group of super droids stopped him in his path, but, using the force, he pulled them towards another group of droids that were shooting at Obi-Wan, disabling them all and letting them both carry on going forward.

Ahead of them were some fuel containers that Anakin lifted up using the force and threw them towards the droids, an unknown clone trooper shot at them causing an explosion that rattled the cave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahsoka was jarred awake by Grievous opening her cell doors and dragging her out by her arm, too cold and weak to stand and resist, she let him, wondering where he was taking her to now. That's when she noticed that she could hear laser shots and explosions from somewhere above her head, noticing her inhale sharply, Grievous quickened his pace.

"Yes, you have a little rescue party, Dooku instructed me to get you out of here and into the hands of the pirates. The quicker I get rid of you the sooner I can get out of here"

"Coward" she muttered, earning her another tug on the arm, causing her to wince as the movement tugged at her sore muscles.

They made it to a door that led to the outside; they met with a group of droids.

"We have your craft ready for you general" one of them said

"Good, now get out of my way" he said as they heard laser shots behind them in the passageway. As he dragged her inside the little cruiser, Ahsoka thought she heard her name being called before the door closed and they sped off into the great, white expanse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rex and his small team made it down into the dungeons, but they were all empty.

"Dammit" Rex swore before seeing tracks that looked like a large droid dragging behind him something.

He ran after the tracks, worried that Ahsoka couldn't walk herself. They ran through lots of winding corridors, hearing random explosions from up above and laser shots being fired. Rex wanted to join the battle but was more anxious about finding Ahsoka. He remembered the way that Anakin said 'find her' to him, so forcefully.

They finally made their way to a door that led to the outside; they saw a group of droids flanking a small ship that was being entered by Grievous dragging Ahsoka by one of her arms.

They shot at the droids to try to get through to the ship

"Kid! Ahsoka!" Rex shouted before the door closed. Rex growled and went after them, attempting to shoot out one of the engines but they were already too far away for the shots to be in range. They admitted defeat and began shooting at the droids who were blocking the entrance to get back in. Once they were inside the building, they went to aid the Jedi in the battle. On the way, Rex thought he could hear a small speeder outside. He hurried back to the battle, shooting at droids left and right to get back to the main cave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Anakin slashed through a couple of droids, he noticed Rex coming out from one of the tunnels, what he also noticed was that Ahsoka wasn't with him, he moved even faster, slashed even quicker, just so he can get to Rex and question him.

About 15 minutes had passed before the cave was empty except for the Jedi and Rex and his clones. Obi-Wan went off to find Dooku and to see if there were any more droids. Anakin walked over to Rex, who was checking the pulse of a trooper before rising up and shaking his head. He took off his helmet and walked towards Anakin.

"I'm sorry sir, they had too much time, and Grievous took her in a shuttle which we couldn't get to in time."

"so you saw her? How was she?"

Rex sighed deeply "not good I'm afraid sir, she couldn't walk herself and she didn't have any other type of clothing on so I'm guessing that she'll be nearly frozen to death"

Anakin clenched his fists

"Also, we think we heard a speeder outside"

"I'm afraid you did" said Obi-Wan, walking into the room "Dooku is missing, there aren't any droids left, he must have used these as a distraction to get away from here, and I think we should check out the nearby settlements. People are bound to know if there is a young Togruta slave, they live in a warm climate so would usually stay far away from here. We'll pack up the gear and get moving, I'm starting to get very anxious now, and if I heard you correctly Rex, then Ahsoka isn't in the best shape" he added grimly

Anakin was also very anxious to get moving, he didn't like what Rex said at all and regretted asking the question. _Hold on snips, where on our way. Just hold on a little longer_


End file.
